¿Enserio yo una princesa? Buen chiste
by nevecullen
Summary: Bella,una chica normal y tranquila que no se acuerda de su pasado,el cual esconde muchos secretos, trabaja en un bar de licántropos, ¿pero que pasará cuando sea trasladada a un bar de vampiros? ¿y si allí encuentra parte de su pasado? ¿y si por alguna razón los vampiros se obsesionan con ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola,Quería presentaros esta historia,le surgió a mi hermana y la empezó a publicar aquí cundo empezó a escribir,una amiga suya la iba a continuar y mejorar,pero no pudo ser,así que he decidido hacerlo yo,espero que os guste, al final de la historia pondré el nombre de la cuenta de mi hermana TENGO SU PERMISO.**

**-Los personajes son de y la historia no es mía,pertenece a mi hermana, yo solo la estoy editando y continuando.**

Eran las siete de la mañana y ya era bastante tarde,me vestí aprisa y corriendo con unos jeans y una camisa azul con cuello en ´v´que marcaba mis senos.

Salí deprisa de mi casa para dirigirme a `howling at the moon´(1) era el bar en el que trabajaba y al que solo entrababan licántropos, era un lugar con buen ambiente.

-¿Bella qué has hecho?-pregunto mi compañera muy agobiada cuando entraba por la puerta

-no he hecho nada, al menos que yo sepa-dije mirándola si entender a que se quería refería.

Me miró extrañada-pues dime por qué te busca Aro-

-pues no tengo ni idea ¿no te dijo nada?-la pregunté más extrañada aun, que Aro me llamase no era buena señal

-pues no, simplemente dijo que te avisara que quería hablar contigo cuando llegaras-

Me empecé a preocupar bastante suspiré y levanté la vista hacia mi compañera -supongo que tendré que ir a ver que quiere- dije intentando que mis palabras no sonasen muy nerviosas,aunque por la cara que puso mi compañera, parece que no cumplí el objetivo.

Me moví torpemente hacia el despacho de Aro y tras tocar suavemente y escuchar un suave adelante me adentré en su despacho.

-¿me ha llamado?-pregunte temerosa asomándome desde la puerta

-si, pasa tranquila no ocurre nada-contestó apartando la vista de su ordenador para mirarme a mi

Me adentré en la oficina y cerré la puerta y suspirando suavemente me senté en la silla, esperando a que el empezase a hablar.

-Bella,siempre has trabajado muy bien en este bar y has cumplido con todo lo que te he mandado, por ese motivo te voy a ascender-Al escuchar esas palabras levanté la vista impresionada ¿ascenderme a mi?-siento decirte que para eso tendrás que cambiar de bar, así que serás deportada al bar`crimson teeth´(2), se han ido dos camareras,una de ellas era la encargada y tu las vas a remplazar-dijo muy orgulloso

Me quedé muy sorprendida por sus palabras...¿al bar crimson teeth?-pero allí hay vampiros-dije muy asustada

Ante mi respuesta el se rio muy suavemente-es que es un bar de vampiros-

Suspiré y aun sabiendo la respuesta pregunté-¿puedo elegir quedarme aquí?-

-no, aquí sin tu ayuda nos las apañaremos,pero allí te necesitamos-

Mié mis manos nerviosas y me empecé a morder el labio por los nervios-pero...es que yo no quiero ser mordida-No quería irme y menos ser mordida,pero no podía quedarme sin trabajo.

-Tranquila,ya verás como al final todo sale bien,además tiene sus ventas,tu sueldo será mucho mayor-dijo mirándome sin mostrar ninguna expresión

-esta bien-suspire,estaba segura de que acababa de firmar mi sentencia de muerte,no quería ir pero no tenia otra opción-¿cuando empiezo?-dije no muy feliz ante la idea.

Sacó una carpeta roja y de dentro de esta sacó unos cuantos papeles empiezas mañana esta noche tomate la libre,firma estos documentos de traspaso y todo estará terminado-dijo extendiéndome unos papeles.

Miré por encima esos papeles y los firmé suspirando,una vez firmados se los devolví sin apartar la vista de ellos.

-Esta es la dirección y el horario-dijo entregándome una pequeña tarjeta-espero que te vaya bien-

Salí del despacho mirando la tarjeta que tenía en mi mano, parecía que ardiese

**(1)=aullando a la luna**

**(2)=dientes carmesí**

**Espero que os haya gustado, díganme que les pareció,quejas, críticas ¿les gustó?**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Los personajes son de y la historia no es mía,pertenece a mi hermana, yo solo la estoy editando y continuando.**

* * *

Nada más salir Didyme y Demetri se me acercaron corriendo, alcé mi vista hacia ellos y vi sus rostros de preocupación

-¿que te ha dicho?-dijeron los dos en perfecta sincronización, los echaría de menos era perfecto s y eran mis mejores amigos.

-Pues...que me sube el sueldo, y que me voy al `crimson teeth ´-los dos ante mis palabras abrieron la boca con una perfecta `o´ gesto que me hizo reír suavemente -tranquilos no es nada- dije intentado ocultar la risa por los gestos de su cara.

-Dime que es una de tus broma Bella- me dijo Didyme al borde de las lágrimas

-bella n-n-no puedes ir-dijo Demetry muy asustado-te morderán-

-¿te crees que no lo se? Pero tranquilos ya me las apañaré, además me viene bien el aumento del sueldo dije mirándolos apenada-vamos, no os pongáis mal todo va a estar bien-dije abrazando a Didyme intentando contener mis lágrimas

-¿Enserio no tienes más opción?-pregunto Demetri con sus preciosos ojos azules enrojecidos

-si, no me ha dado otra opción-le miré apenada mientras seguía abrazada a Didyme-de verdad no pasa nada, no es tan malo como creéis abracé un poco más fuerte a Didyme y la solté- vamos no me digas que en mi último día vas a estar llorando-dije intentando animar a Didyme

-Pero Bella no es justo ¿por qué no buscó a otra?-

-No lo sé y de todas formas como he repetido más de veinte veces no importa,venga vamos a trabajar que os van a echar la bronca por mi culpa y yo ya no trabajo aquí-les dije mientra les empujaba suavemente para que volviesen a sus puestos-Yo me despido ya así que darme dos besos y os ponéis a trabajar-dije mirándolos con el ceño fruncido intentado ocultar la verdadera pena que me daba dejarlos.

Me dieron dos besos y unos buenos abrazos y entre lágrimas acabamos despidiéndonos salí del bar y al alejarme un poco dejé que mis lagrimas empezasen a resbalar por mis ojos y con la cabeza agachada me dispuse a andar de camino a mi casa.

Al llegar a casa no tenía ganas de hacer nada por lo que me fui directamente a la cama para ver si conseguía olvidarme un poco de este día, pero antes puse mi móvil a cargar y cambié la hora de la alarma para poder llegar a tiempo a mi nuevo bar.

me desperté por el sonido de mi móvil, mire el reloj y eran las 19:00, mire en la pantalla de quien era la llamada y me sorprendí al ver que era de mi jefe...se suponía que entraba a las 20:30.

descolgué el móvil un poco asustada y con la voz un poco ronca por acabarme de despertar le saludé.

-Hola-

-Hola Bella, necesito que vengas a tu nuevo bar, tienes que conocer a tus compañeras, tengo que darte la nueva ropa y tienes que aprenderte las reglas-la verdad estaba hablando tan rápido que no me enteraba de nada, suspiré y me dispuse a analizar la situación y sus palabras-te quiero ver aquí en 15 minutos-y con eso colgó,bueno al menos ya sabía que quería.

Me levante y me fui directa hacia mi armario, cogí lo primero que encontré y me metí en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente me despertara, al salir me vestí con los pantalones pitillo y la blusa rosa que había cogido antes y me encaminé hacia mi nuevo trabajo.

Al llegar me encontré con mi jefe y 6 chicas mas, las cuales eran muy guapas la verdad.

-Hola Bella,siento haberte hecho venir antes, pero era necesario, mira ellas van a ser tus compañeras-dijo señalando a las chicas-son: Tanya, Angela, Jessica,Victoria, Lauren, Irina y Sasha-cuando cada chica era nombrada ellas daban una paso adelante sorprendiéndome por su sincronización.

-Hola-dije tímidamente sintiendo como la sangre subía a mis mejillas

-muy bien, hechas las presentaciones esta es tu ropa-me dio unos shorts blancos con los bordes dorados y un top del mismo estilo-y respecto a las reglas, hay muchas, pero la principal es, `HACER SIEMPRE LO QUE EL CLIENTE QUIERE´,ellas ten enseñaran el bar, te darán consejos y todo lo demás-y cando dijo eso se fue dejándome con esas chicas, lo seguí con la mirada mientras se iba y una vez que desapareció de mi vista volví mi mirada a la ropa que me tendría que poner para trabajar.

-muy bien, ponte la ropa así te acostumbraras a ella-dijo la que creo que se llamaba Angela

Una vez me cambié empezaron a enseñarme el bar, decirme el nombre de las `bebidas´, explicarme como debía atender y demás,eran cosas simples..aunque en cierto modo no me agradaba el trabajo, la verdad tener que servir sangre no es algo que me agradase.

-a por cierto los vampiros suelen preferir tomar nuestra sangre así que procura no dejar que te muerdan mas de 5 porque te podrías morir, bueno no creo que morir,pero si es peligroso-dijo tanya

Mientras Tanya me decía eso Sasha vino y me tendió unos tacones dorados de aguja altísimos-toma estos son los zapatos que te tienes que poner-Los miré sorprendida y con un suspiro los cogí y me los puse

-Creo que me va a costar acostumbrarme a ellos-dije mirando hacia mis pies,ante ese comentario las chicas rieron y me enseñaron a andar con ellos de forma que no me saliesen herida y pudiese moverme con un poco más de comodidad.

-y por cierto, que no se te ocurra hacer a un vampiro esperar nunca, son muy peligrosos cuando están enfadados-me aconsejo Irina-te aseguro que no te gustará ver a alguno cabreado-

-ok, no enfadarlos, ni hacerlos esperar-repetí mientras seguía caminando por la habitación practicando con los nuevos tacones

Estábamos todas hablando y comiendo algunas frutas cuando las puertas se abrieron ruidosamente,sobresaltándonos a todas

-¿Jane, Heidi?-preguntó Sasha

-¡HOLA!-exclamaron las dos chicas...bueno vampiresas que entraron,se quedaron observándome y se acercaron a una velocidad de vértigo hacia mi

-así que tu eres la que nos va a sustituir ¿no?-pregunto la rubia

Me quedé paralizada y respondí con la voz un poco ronca-si-

-tranquila, ya te acostumbraras, por cierto, yo soy Heidi-dijo la pelirroja

-y yo soy Jane- Se presentó la rubia

-bueno Bella, el bar abre dentro de una hora te recomiendo que comas algo más si va a ser la primera vez que te muerden-dijo la que por su presentación era Jane

-Ya la hemos hecho comer nosotras,aunque no creo que sea buena ideaque la muerdan hoy-dijo Jessica

-Si,es tu primer día creo que sería mejor que solo sirvieras y observaras-dijo Tanya antes de salir de la cocina, al poco rato volvió con un collar muy extraño en su mano-toma ponte esto-me tendió el colar el cual yo cogí extrañada

-¿para qué sirve?-dije mientras me lo colocaba con ayuda de Lauren

-Es el collar que nos ponemos cuando 5 vampiros se han alimentado ya de nosotras ellos saben que las que tienen este collar no están en el deber de darles su sangre-me explicó Sasha mientras mordía una manzana que tenía en su mano

-Bueno chicas,nosotras nos despedimo,cuídense mucho-Dijo Heidi antes de irse

Después de que se fueran empezamos a preparar el bar y prepararnos para recibir a los vampiros.

Media hora después, abrimos las puertas y los vampiros empezaron a venir hasta llenar el bar, la verdad verlo asi me hizo abrir la boca,estaba demasiado lleno. Mis compañeras se empezaron a mover de mesa en mesa atendiendo a los vampiros y dándoles lo que pedían,por lo que decidí ayudarlas en algo yo también y así coger un poco de experiencia en mi primer día,por lo que me dirigí a la mesa que parecía que me estaba llamando.

* * *

**Bueno, díganme ¿cómo vieron este capítulo?**

**La verdad,es muy complicado editar una historia, es mucho más fácil escribir la tuya propia, una vez que esta esté vastante avanzada empezaré a publicar las mías,espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis reviews.**

**Besos.**


End file.
